So What?
by Jay Foren
Summary: I suffer through school everyday, and now I have to worry about avoiding him?


It's the first day of school, and kids are already gawking at my new haircut. It had been Tanith's idea of course, as everything was, but I had received positive feedback from the other girls, and had thought the super short cut appropriate for school.

I head for my locker, checking my schedule again and again, hardly being able to believe that for the first time ever, I have a class with all six of us, China, Tanith, Clarabelle, Zephyr, Davina, and I in it. Of course, this is not without payment, as the class is also shared with Eliza, Melancholia, and Darquesse. I smile, thinking of the fun I'm going to have, and head to P.E.

When I get there, I am met with a rather unpleasant surprise. I had been aware of the gym teacher asking seniors for help teaching the next year of P.E, but hadn't known who would take the job. It turns out it's the senior with the weird name and the dead pregnant girlfriend. I stare at him, and he turns to look at me. I look away, and go to ask Tanith to be my partner. We hit a ball back and forth, and he goes to correct her once. Thankfully, even though my form is sloppy, he never approaches me.

In the change room, the first thing Zephyr asks me, is whether I'm okay or not. My over sensitive friend and I have been over this multiple times. _No, I'm not, but I can live with it. _I want to scream NO at her, and run away, but that would only make her more worried. So instead, I tell her I'm fine, turn and finish changing. When I'm walking out, of the change room, the second last girl, even though my friends are waiting for me in the hallway, I hear a voice behind me.

"You sure you're okay?" I spin to my heels, and come face to face with the girl that looks almost exactly like me, except taller, more muscular, red eyes. I can't lie to her, and she knows it.

"No, I'm not," my answer is blunt, straight to the point, not giving any reasons. She doesn't press the subject further in the next few seconds, but my happy that she asked. I need to tell someone about my troubles. I leave the room.

My friends didn't wait for me, but now that I think about it, the bell went while I was in that change room. I run to physics, briefly stopping to grab a binder at my locker. Zephyr is in physics too, and hopefully, this being the teacher who sorts us by our first names, I'll end up beside her.

Sadly, I don't. The teacher didn't sort us alphabetically either, just making sure all the children with names starting with the same letter as mine were together. I end up in between Vandameer, and Vaurien. After some quick calculations, I figure out that if we had been in order, I would've ended up between Vadameer, and Thurid. The teacher leaves the room for a moment, and Vaurien pulls out a sketch pad. I'm not surprised, as Vaurien is a weird kid, obsessed with his art, which are really just drawings of dead people. He asks me to look at him, and I quickly allow him to sketch my face, than go back to my work. I look over a few minutes later, to see him drawing blood running freely from my temples. The teacher walks in, dismisses us.

Walking through the hallways for art, I see him out of the corner of my eye again. He turns to look at me, and his jock friends leave him behind. I don't turn to look at him.

Art next, then lunch. An hour left, and I'm free. Art is easy, draw, colour, and hand in work that will come back with marks. None of my friends are in this class though, me being the only one not liking music, so I sit at a table by myself. I am completely shocked when Darquesse comes to sit with me, and almost drop my pencil. I continue drawing.

"Would you like to strike conversation, or shall I?" It's the first time I've heard the quiet girl speak a full sentence. "Because I'm sorry to interrupt your pity parade, but neither of my friends are in this class, and I see you're in the same predicament. Is this because they didn`t wait for you after gym? Cause my friends didn't wait for me either." I don't know what to say, as I've never talked to her before.

"I thought Melancholia was in art," turns out to be it.

"I did too dear. Than she met a man named Vandameer Craven, whom transferred here last year. She's head over heels." I smirk; this is a topic I can expand on.

"Yeah, I have to sit next to him in physics. It's almost like Tanith and this senior she's been staring at," it might of slipped my mouth, but why did it matter? "What's his name . . . Ghastly Bespoke?" I said it a little loud, and the Barbie dolls heard us, but did they know why? No.

"I should of known. You're friends has good taste. He's ripped!" Darquesse smirks, enjoying the conversation.

"He's okay, but I'm too busy staring at the Australian transfer over there. Fletcher Renn," I smirk too.

"I wouldn't if I were you. He's known to be a womanizer. Besides, you seem to have a boy over there that's ready to marry you," she watches as I look behind me. Sure enough, there's a pale skinned kid, who, even though he tries to hide his face in a book, was definitely staring at me.

"He could just as easily be after you too. He wears black like you," I laugh as she glares at me.

"FYI, you tend to wear an awful large amount of black as well." I laugh at her use of a giggly girl word. And then I speak,

"So? I'm in mourning." I've never spoken about it this easily before, and should be in tears by now.

"That was a year ago."

"I know." Our teacher dismisses us, and we walk out. My friends will wait for me at the corner, but I don't mind them seeing me with her. I've grown to like her company as much as one can in an hour. However, they're not at the post, and walking down the hallway I begin to hear a commotion. I know where it is, and what Murder Rose has done this time. I walk up to my locker, rip the sparkly stickers, and sticky lettering off, grab my lunch, and walk away, completely stunning Tanith, who gets slapped in the face by Rose.

I walk into the lunch room, and am shocked to see Darquesse waving me over to her table. I'd go over, telling my friends I'd merely wanted to sit with her for the hour, but the table she's at is right beside the jocks. And _he's_ sitting at the end of the jock table. I nod towards _him_, and she nods at my friend's table, silently asking if she come over there then. I nod and smile, saying yes.

We both move over to the table, and I receive some very weird looks from Davina. China mumbles something sounding like,

"Has the world of art poisoned your mind already?" And then we sit down, and Clarabelle's in my face.

"Did you hear what they did to your locker? They wrote Ghastly Bespoke all over it, with sparkly lip stickers and everything. Oh, I wish someone would do that to my locker-or maybe I don't. But anyways, Tanith went down there, and her and Rose got into a fight, now Tanith's in the infirmary. Ooh, Rose must hit hard for a girl!" The girl's got a point.

And then Tanith sits down across from me, wearing her Princess in Distress skirt, and with a huge bruise across her face, asking me in a very curt manner,

"What's she doing at this table?" I give a stern look in her direction, but she's too busy looking at Darquesse.

"I'm sorry. If you want I'll leave." Tanith smirks.

"Okay then, go ahead." Darquesse does exactly as I would have done. She moves to a vacant table close to us, rather than go back to her former seat. Zephyr, being the kindest one, scolds Tanith, as I pick up my tray and move to sit beside Darquesse. When I'm seated, I look at Tanith to see her reaction. She lifts up her hands in question.

"Why are you going over there?" I don't answer her, she doesn't deserve it. Instead I look to Darquesse.

"Now, where were we?" She shrugs, even though she answers me.

"It was about a touchy subject. Not sure if you want to continue it."

"I'm not so sure either. Hmmm, should we?" We giggle at my mock dumbness.

"Nah. A better subject would be Ghastly Bespoke rippedness."

"Seriously Darq?"

"If you get to call me Darq, I get to call you Val!"

"Deal" The bell rings, as if to seal it.

* * *

_Longest thing I've ever written, don't judge._


End file.
